


'Cause All That's Left Has Gone Away

by Starry_Dragon (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Leaving Home, Melancholy, Sad, no shipping going on here lads, well not a real family but they're a bit like brother and sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starry_Dragon
Summary: Everyone is gone. Whether they be on their homeworld rebuilding society, or a timeless God, or — nevermind.Kira Nerys has nowhere to go. The station needs her. The crew is a crew of imposters, but they need her. It's no longer a family, just a desk job on a space station that's quickly lost its intrigue since the wormhole closed. Sometimes Kira wants to leave, but where would she go?Julian Bashir, however, knows exactly where he wants to go.





	'Cause All That's Left Has Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to catch Real Feels listen to "Look What You've Done" by Jet. it kind of resonates with this story. (also the title is a lyric)

The stars outside Deep Space Nine seemed more distant than usual that day. Colonel Kira Nerys meditated on it, looking out into the void of space pensively from the viewport of Sisko's — no, _her_ office. It was easy to forget it, honestly, Sisko's baseball still resting in its usual place. It was easy to forget that her friends weren't just round the corner, just about to enter, just about to give her a report or a _raktajino._

But no, nothing was the same now. Old friends were dispersed, on their homeworld or on a starship or a timeless God or — or _dead._ Impostors had taken their place. And Kira Nerys was the only one left.

The door opened and she turned around. Well, not the only one.

“Hello, Maj —” Doctor Bashir caught himself. “Colonel. Sorry, still getting used to that.” He held out a padd.

Kira took the padd. “Don't worry, so am I.” She glanced at the paperwork and looked back up at Bashir. “Will that be all?”

The good Doctor looked only slightly put out. “Aren't you going to have something to say about —” he motioned at the padd — “this?”

Kira looked back at the padd and only then did it completely dawn on her what it was. In fact, it said it in big, bold Federation Standard letters across the top. “Request for transfer?” Kira put down the padd next to the slightly-dusty baseball. “I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly _expecting_ this!”

Bashir laughed nervously. “No, of course you weren't. Honestly, I wasn't either.”

The Bajoran took another look at the padd. “To the Federation Relief Corps… you're going to work on _Cardassia?_ ” she said slightly incredulously.

“You know me, never could resist frontier medicine.” He put up a finger. “Wait, not a frontier. Their home.”

A smile spread across Kira's face. A sad one, but nonetheless. “Well, I'm glad I managed to teach you something.” 

The doctor scoffed. “Thanks.”

“If you're sure this is what you want, I can't think of a reason to say no.” Kira sighed and pressed her thumb to the scanner. “Consider yourself transferred, Doctor.”

“Please, call me Julian.”

“Best of luck to you, _Julian._ You'll always be family to me, and you're always welcome here. Come back to visit?”

Julian hugged her, a quick familial squeeze. “I promise.”

Kira stepped back and shook his hand. “I'll miss you. Dismissed.”

Bashir cracked a sad smile and left the office for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE THIS MADE YOU SAD IT MADE ME SAD WRITING IT


End file.
